In Another World I'm called The Black Healer Manga Chapter 5
Summary Cyan carries the unconscious Reene into the house of a resident of Maino. Cyan blames himself for not stopping Reenes reckless behavior despite having vowed to protect her. Cyan walks to the house of the Village chief where he meets Vaan and the leader of the knight corps. Vaan asks if Reene’s fine, to which Cyan answers that she is and that he has given her some blue tsuyu bloom extract. The leader asks what Cyans opinion of Reene is, as her identity is a mystery. Cyan and the rest debate the strangeness of her: High level education, but doesn’t comport herself like a nobel, yet she can not be a commoner judging from the quality of her clothing. Magical abilities abover their most accomplished mages, spells based on fundamentally different principles, arcane incantations, but not one of the Mazoku. She appeared near the border, hence a knight speculates that she might be a spy, but a mage counters that she knows too little of the world for that to be the case. He proposes that she was abducted to be sold on the black market. Cyan supports that theory by stating that they found a large, smoldering crater at the edge of the forest (The one caused when Reene experimented with the fireball). The leader says that they should not forget that she was a huge help and that it is in their interest to keep that much power at their side. He suggests to have a chat with her to get to the bottom of things and that she most likely is a "Daughter of Gaia". When he points out that it is obvious that Vaan and Cyan are more concerned about her than about him, they deny it. Cyan says that they are his sworn knight above all else and if she turns out to be a spy or assassin would put her to death themselves. Meanwhile Reene meets the black haired man at a tree again. They tell each other to please not disappear again. Then Reene wakes up, noticing that it was just a dream. After eating something, Cyan arrives. Cyan is angry and scolds Reene for not being careful about using too much MP, hence not taking care of her health. Cyan mentions how overexerting onself like that can take a toll on one very lifeforce, making one shrivel up and wither away. Reene theorizes in her thoughts that this was the reasons the hands that grabbed her when she were summoned were shriveled up. Following the scolding Reene decides to make sure to take care of her health, even if it means that patients die, as she can save more patients by living on. Vaan arrives telling her His Highness Prince Leon, who is the leader of the knight corps, calls for her. Arriving in front of the prince, Reene is surprised at his age. Reene introduces herself and excuses herself for causing trouble by collapsing. Leon in turn thanks her for her help. Leon states that he wants to hire her as a healer for the knight squad. Reene decides to decline, as she does not want to get deeply engaged in a countries affair as an otherworlder that plans to return home someday. She declines the offer giving her inexperience as official reason and stating the she instead wishes to work as an adventurer. Non the less she asks the prince of she could come along the corps to Corteia. The Prince answers that this won’t be a problem and suggests that she should work two days a week in a clinic in Corteia as healer. That way she could gain experience and earn some money. Reene accepts the offer. As recognition for her work to that point the prince presents her 3 coins as a gift. Reene can not see the status of coins (as Money ≠ Item) and guesses that the prince is testing her. Events *Reene meets the black haired man in her dreams again. *Reene recovers from collapsing. *Prince Leon decides to test Reene. *Reene accepts the offer to work in Corteia as a healer. *Reene’s MP increased to 764 *Reene gains dark affinity. Characters *Cyan *Vaan *Leonhart von Ducell Fanteisma New Characters *Luke Briar Locations *Maino Trivia Category:Manga Chapters Category:Media